Many consumers experience a stain on their clothing when they are away from home, such as might occur when dining out before a theater engagement. Appearing in public with a clothing stain can be embarrassing to the wearer. If such a stain were to occur at home, the wearer could choose another garment or might be able to effectively treat the stain with a stain treatment system. When away from her house, her options may be limited.
There are presently stain treatment systems, such as pens and wipes, that can be used to apply a stain treatment fluid to a stain and can be used to scrub a stain. One problem associated with such devices is that stains are known to sometimes set in fabric rapidly, thereby making treatment at a later time more difficult. Some stains may even set in fabric to some degree in just a few seconds. Thus, it is important for consumers to be able to rapidly obtain a device to treat the stain and rapidly understand how the device is to be used to treat the stain. Further, when stain treatment devices are presented in a retail environment, not all the attributes of the device are immediately visible to the consumer at the point of selection. For instance, wipes for stains are often packaged in opaque foil wrappers to protect the stain treatment fluid and/or wipe from photo degradation. The consumer cannot see the wipe or see the stain treatment fluid. For stain treatment pens, often the scrubbing tip sometimes has a cap over it and the stain treatment fluid is often in an opaque container. With such arrangements, prior to the consumer actively trying to use the stain treatment system, the consumer has no way to envision how she will use the stain treatment device.
With these limitations in mind, there is a continuing unaddressed need for stain treatment devices that are easy for consumers to understand prior to use and when they need to deploy them rapidly. Further, there is a continuing unaddressed need for stain treatment devices that when presented to a consumer in a retail environment, the consumer can rapidly understand how the device is intended to function, can identify attributes that will aid in stain treatment, and have a better opportunity to recall the attributes at the time she incurs a stain on her clothing.